A Merry Skylanders Christmas!
by CynderFanForever
Summary: Takes place a few months before The Darkest Hour. Tells mostly of the Christmas that Spyro and Cynder had spent together that year.


A Merry Skylanders Christmas!

The eve had finally arrived. It was now Christmas Eve. Spyro flew around the Ruins, looking over the Christmas decorations the other Skylanders had put up. He smiled at the sight of all the decorations. It was just as he had hoped they would look.

He looked down and a small black dragon right below. He smiled again, knowing exactly who that black dragon was: Cynder, the dragoness he had vowed to spend the rest of his life with.

He flew down toward the ground and landed next to her.

"Hey, Cyn," he greeted her. "What's going on?"

"Oh, nothing much. Just finished talking with Sonic Boom and Sunburn. They said they'll be wanting to talk with you later," she answered.

"Okay," he said. "So are you excited now that Christmas is almost here?"

"You bet! We're going to have the best Christmas ever!"

"Yeah, you think so?" Spyro couldn't help but smile now.

Cynder nodded and hugged him. "It's my third Christmas with you, and I'm so glad that I get to spend it with you. You're the only dragon that I'd ever want to spend it with."

"And you're the only dragoness I would ever want to spend it with," he replied back. He looked over Cynder's shoulder and saw Sunburn coming toward them. Sonic Boom was next to him.

"Hey Spyro," said Sunburn. "What's going on?"

"Hey Sunburn. Nothing's really going on. Just talking to Cynder. What about you and Sonic Boom?"

"Me and her are planning to go take a flight over the woods. But anyway, I have one question. Do you know if Kaos will try anything over the holidays?"

"No, not at all. I probably should be on the edge just in case, so that when-and if-Kaos returns, I can be ready to fight."

Cynder stared at him. "There's no need to be on edge, Spyro. It's Christmas time."

"Yeah, I know. But-"

"But nothing, Spyro," Sunburn interrupted. "Cynder's right. It's Christmastime. You need to spend the holidays here with her. Understand?"

"I guess I do," Spyro admitted. "It _is _one of the happiest times of the year, and it will be sort of a special time for me and Cynder."

"Oooh," Sonic Boom taunted. "How special?"

"It'll be our second Christmas together," Spyro explained.

"Second?" Sunburn raised an eyebrow. "I thought you'd spent more together. Why has it only been two Christmases?"

"That's kind of a long and boring story." Cynder smiled. She didn't know how to continue. "Erm...and it could be a little depressing. So why don't we just continue on with the festivities, eh?"

Sunburn and Sonic Boom nodded reluctantly. They wanted to know why Spyro and Cynder had spent so little Christmases together, but decided that maybe it was a probably a little personal for them.

As Sunburn and Sonic Boom walked away, Spyro and Cynder both released a deep, long sigh.

"That was close," Cynder said to him.

"You think?" Spyro laughed. "Are you sure you don't want to tell them why we've only spent two Christmases together?"

"No, it would ruin everybody else's Christmas!" Cynder protested. "It's a sad story."

Spyro just looked down at the ground. It was a sad story. After all, he was the entire reason why Cynder was there now with him and the other Skylanders.

"Look, Spyro, I know I sounded a little harsh to you, but you _know_ why we can't tell anyone the story. Not unless the circumstances really do demand. Like, if I'm captured or something."

"Yeah, I understand, Cyn, and that's why we're not. The story's going to stay only with us."

Silence fell over them for a couple of moments. Spyro cleared his throat once, but no conversation was started out of that. Then a voice suddenly broke the silence.

"Hey Spyro, Cynder!" the voice greeted. Spyro and Cynder turned and saw Trigger Happy and Gill Grunt waving at them. Gill Grunt was wearing a Santa Claus hat and Trigger Happy had made his guns (which shot out golden coins) have the color green and red.

"Hey Trigger Happy, Gill Grunt!" Cynder called back.

"Merry Christmas to you both!" said Gill Grunt.

"You too!" yelled Spyro. "You guys got anything planned?"

"Not really," answered Gill Grunt. "Me and Trigger Happy may go and take a trip to the Empire of Ice so we can finally see some snow."

"Bet you'd love to see that!" Cynder smiled and raised her eyebrows.

"Yeah, especially since it's been such a warm winter," remarked Trigger Happy. "Meanwhile, it's cold and snowing there in the Empire all year long! It'll be much more fun! Now, what are you and Cynder going to be doing for Christmas?"

"We're going to remain here at the Ruins, but we will have a very splendid time. After all, we have each other." Spyro smiled after finishing his sentence.

Trigger Happy and Gill Grunt smiled and nodded back at them. Then they walked away.

"Well," Spyro finally said, "I guess it's time to get ready for the party later tonight, don't you think?"

"I agree. But Spyro, why are we only going to remain here at the Ruins for Christmas? We should go somewhere! You know, take a break from saving all of Skylands."

"Well, that's true," Spyro said. "But hey, I hear Sunburn and Sonic Boom are staying here for the holidays. We should have some with them."

Cynder stared at him. "Fine," she finally gave in.

But all she wanted to do was go somewhere. She didn't want to stay there at the Ruins, even if her best friends were also staying there.

But Cynder did realize one thing: she could wrap Spyro's Christmas presents while staying at the Ruins. And she had gotten him the gift she had always wanted to give him.

Hours passed, and the party drew closer and closer. Cynder wanted to wrap the present, but Spyro remained by her side for all the hours that passed by.

Soon she knew that she would have to ask someone to get Spyro away from her. She _needed _to wrap his present, or else their Christmas would be terrible! Or so she thought.

Just as it was beginning to get dark, and as she thought she would never be able to wrap his gift, Sunburn appeared on the windowsill of their treehouse.

"Hey Spyro, I need you," Sunburn said.

"What do you need me for?" Spyro asked.

"We're doing the ornaments on the Christmas tree for the party tonight. We thought you would be a good enough help."

Spyro nodded, and as he left through the window. Sunburn looked at Cynder and winked. He then also left, leaving Cynder alone.

Quickly she ran to their bed and took the present out. It was a gem. An amethyst, to be exact. She had gotten it from down in the mines. She had gotten it because it represented Spyro, who was the love of her life. She knew he would love it.

She dove under the bed for the wrapping paper and wrapped as quickly as she could, as nicely as she could. She had finishedand hid it just as Spyro flew back onto the windowsill. She tried to look as innocent and normal as possible.

"Well, that's done!" Spyro exclaimed. He was very obviously happy. And his spirits would only rise the rest of the day.

"When's the party going to start?" Cynder asked.

"In a minute, as soon as the sun officially sets," Spyro answered. As soon as he said such, the sun officially set, and cheers could be heard outside. Spyro nudged Cynder. "I think it's time for us to get out there. They can't light the Christmas tree without us."

They left the treehouse and went to where the Core of Light was. A Christmas tree stood not ten feet away from it, large and very green, covered in hundreds of ornaments and many feet of lights. A bright golden star stood at the top of the tree. But they couldn't see its true beauty, as it had not been lit up just yet. Spyro and Cynder were supposed to be the ones to do that.

"Glad you're here, Spyro, Cynder," said Cali, the trainer of the Skylanders and the one who healed their wounds and injuries after battles. "We need you two to be the ones to light the Christmas tree."

"You got it!" whispered Cynder. She put her paw forward, and Spyro put his on top of hers. Cali held out a big green and red button, which Spyro and Cynder then pressed down upon. As soon as they did so, the Christmas tree lit up and all the other Skylanders went, "Oooh."

"Oh, Spyro, it looks so beautiful!" Cynder exclaimed.

"Yeah, it's the second most beautiful thing I've ever seen in my life," he told her in a soft voice.

"Oh really?" taunted Cynder. "What's the most beautiful?"

"You," he answered. He hugged her tightly and kissed her right on the lips. He smiled at her, and she smiled right back at him.

The rest of that night was crazy; to this day, neither Spyro nor Cynder remember most of it. All they could remember was that they had collapsed on top of each other while dancing.

When they woke, they realized that it was Christmas day. They looked at each other and smiled.

"Merry Christmas, Spyro," Cynder whispered.

He would've said it back, but he didn't know why he couldn't say it. All he could force out was, "So what'd you get me?"

"You'll love it!" Cynder leapt off the bed and searched underneath. She found the small wrapped-up gem, jumped back onto the bed, and gave it to Spyro.

"I wonder what it is," he said. He unwrapped the gem, and when the wrapping paper fell off, revealing the beautiful amethyst gem, all Spyro could do was let his mouth drop open.

"Oh Cynder, the gem's beautiful," he told her. "Thank you." He gave her a hug and then opened the top drawer of his nightstand and took out a box.

Cynder took it, opened it up, and smiled as she beheld the obsidian gem Spyro had gotten for her.

"Wow, thank you, Spyro!" Cynder said.

"You're welcome." Spyro hugged her again. "I got it for you because your scale color is black, and I thought it represents my love for you."

"Thank you. I got you the amethyst gem because I thought it represented _my _love for you. But-" She looked at the gems and the wrapping paper. Suddenly she realized something.

"What is it, Cynder?" Spyro asked.

"Gifts like these may be very important, but the most important gift of all is love, and-" She put the bow that had been on the top of her gift and put it right on Spyro's heart. "I love you so much." She smiled and hugged him tightly.

He hugged her back. "I love you too," he replied. Minutes passed, and then he said, "Merry Christmas, Cyn."

"Merry Christmas, Spyro."

As Christmas came to an end, Spyro and Cynder vowed to never forget that day.


End file.
